Daddy's Girls
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: This story is about the 2 daughters of Kakashi and Sakura. Being known 4 their beauty and strength they attracted the eyes of many. But No matter what Kakashi isn't going to give up his daughters that easily.  If U dont like then dont read. Thanxx.Miyuki3


~Daddy's Girls~

~*Author's Note*~

Gomen! Sorry for the sudden disappearance..(My BAD) but my parents took me away from society and anything media related/I went on a vacation…(oopsie) Well I'm back and I have a lot of writing to catch up on… don't worry though I'm on the verge of bursting stories of KakaSaku… and I am still finishing my other stories. Thanks for the reviews aswell… AND THANKS FOR STILL READING MY STUFF… heeheee I love you guys *group hugs* Well enjoy this new story I've created while bathing in a hot tub.. ahaha… enjoy minna san. ARIGATO.

~Chapter 1~

Alas within the borders of the proud hidden leaf village lived a happy family, the Hatake's. Our day starts with the first daughter of Kakashi and Sakura Hatake busy with hard training. The sun was barely up and Rin Hatake was already covered in massive sweat after hours of non-stop exercises and practices of high ranked jutsus. This was all expected of Rin; after all she was one of the daughters of the master of 1000 jutsus and the 5th hokage's apprentice. Today Rin's training was especially serious because today was the first day of being a genin. Rin was exceedingly talented, she really didn't need to train so hard, but she wanted ever so badly to beat her parents. Time went by quickly and the sun slowly appeared before Rin.

"Alright, look out ninja academy, because Rin Hatake is armed and dangerous!" – Rin

Now back at the house, the Hatare's had just begun to wake up. As the sun kissed Kakashi gently, he looked upon the beauty that still lay in slumber beside him. It had already been a few years that Sakura Haruno had agreed to marry him and start a family. Now Kakashi had 2 adoring children and a wife any man would die for. His thoughts were kindly interrupted by a kiss on the cheek given by the pink haired Goddess herself.

"What are you thinking about?" – Sakura smiled

"Oh, I was just getting lost on the path of life" – Kakashi

"You never change, do you sensei?" – Sakura giggled

"I guess you could say that" – Kakashi returned a loving kiss back at Sakura.

"Daddy, mommy (sobs) Rin-chan left me alone in the room again" – Little Rei cried.

Rei Hatake, the youngest daughter of 2. She was different compared to her sister. She didn't have the strong fiery soul that Rin had; she was more of a shy and fragile girl. Even though she appeared to be such a dainty little girl, she surprised many by showing that she had the same amount of strength that her sister held. Throughout the leaf village Rin and Rei have been known for their exceptional talent and their exquisite beauty. Many people of the village envied the Hatake's and many young boys had their eyes on both Rin and Rei. All this attention obviously got a father worried, especially since he had 2 daughters that meant twice the trouble.

"Where did Rin go Rei-chan?" – Sakura asked while putting Rin on her lap.

"She ss-said that she was going training in the forest" – Rei said as she was drying her tears.

"Well I better go off and find her" – Kakashi smiled

"Oh don't worry too much; she is a Hatake after all." – Sakura smiled at her adoring husband.

"Still… I think I better go check up on her" – Kakashi

"Alright sweet heart whatever you say" – Sakura

With that Kakashi got ready and left the house in search of Rin, leaving Sakura and Rei preparing breakfast and getting ready for work and preschool.

Sooner or later Kakashi spotted a worked up Rin dripping all over with sweat. Kakashi starred at his cute daughter as he sat at a fair distance on a tree branch. Suddenly shurikens and kunais came flying over at his direction. Luckily Kakashi dodged them with a shadow clone. Maybe he really didn't have to come and check up on Rin, he could clearly see that she was able to take care of herself.

"Daddy, what brings you here on my turf?" – Rin said sarcastically

"Sorry I had no idea that the leaf village belonged to you…last time I checked it belonged to the Hokage" – Kakashi chuckled at Rin's fiery spirit. Just like her mother, Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well how about a little spar dad?" – Rin evilly smiled anxious at the thought of beating her father.

"I guess a little work out couldn't hurt, I need it any way" – Kakashi said while getting into his fighting position.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" – Rin smirked

"No turning back, I got it" – Kakashi smiled

Then at the moment an intense fight between a father and daughter had been created. Of coarse any signs of serious injury then the 2 would get the famous lecture and stare from none other than Sakura Hatake. The 2 were at it at quite a long period of time. Kakashi had no idea that Rin was this strong; it surprised him a lot when he noticed Rin had just created a chidori.

"I don't remember teaching her that" – Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted though when Rin's chidori almost skinned him.

"Well that was a close one…you've really outdone yourself Rin" – Kakashi said proudly.

"Thanks daddy" – Rin said as she was coming up to hug him.

The spar had officially ended when Kakashi had given a loud surrender.

The 2 were in a loving hug and were starting to head home knowing that if they didn't get back soon, they would be scolded by both Rei and Sakura. When they got back the house had smelled of fresh fruit and yummy tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), seasoned nori (dried and seasoned seaweed), and a fresh batch of rice.

Kakashi and Rin had just been over whelmed by the delicious aroma that lingered in the air as they were welcomed home by Rei and Sakura.

"Something smells really good" – Kakashi said as Rin continued to sniff the air.

"I wish I could say the same about you two" – Sakura said as the delicious scent was being bombarded by the smell of sweaty ninjas.

"Sorry" – Kakashi and Rin both rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well like father like daughter" – Sakura laughed

Rin and Kakashi went to go freshen up before breakfast and when they sat on the table Kakashi was replaying the spar in his head.

"I helped mommy make breakfast today daddy" – Rei

"It's very delicious Rei" – Kakashi

"What took you guys so long?" – Sakura

"You see Rin wanted to spar a bit more" – Kakashi

"No injuries right?" – Sakura glared at Kakashi knowing the both of them to be very careless sometimes.

"Ahehe not really" – Rin laughed

"Speaking of sparring, where did you learn the chidori Rin?" – Kakashi asked very curious to know the answer.

"Chidori?" – Sakura said astonished.

"Yes, it seems our little Rin has accomplished something very advanced at her age." – Kakashi told Sakura

"Well if you must know Uchiha Yuki and Uzamaki Kyo taught it to me." – Rin said as she blushed.

Kakashi took notice of this blush and became concerned.

"And who are these boys to you Rin chan?" – Kakashi asked a bit annoyed that he had no idea that Rin was interacting with the opposite sex.

"Kakashi, she's too young for that stuff" – Sakura laughed.

"Tt-they're just friends" – Rin's blush deepened.

"But I thought you said you liked them and didn't know which one to choose?" – Rei said as Rin rushed over to cover her mouth.

"Well I better get ready for the academy" – Rin dragged Rei upstairs into her room.

"Kakashi?" – Sakura looked over at her husband's pale face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura went over to answer it.

"Kakashi we knew the day would come when Rin would grow up, so close your mouth unless you want a bug to hop right in" – Sakura said as she headed for the door. To Sakura's surprise she found Uzamaki Kyo, Uchiha Yuki, Hyuuga Hiroshi, Nara Takashi, and Lee Makoto at her doorstep.

"Ohayou Sakura Obasan (Aunt), Kakashi Ojisan (Uncle) Rei chan!" – Kyo Uzamaki said cheerfully.

"Ohayou Kyo kun, I'll get Rin chan" – Sakura went upstairs.

"Ohayou minna!" – Rei said cutely.

"Ohayou Rei chan you're looking cute as usual" – Yuki Uchiha

All the guys nodded agreeing that little Rei was adorable and making Rei giggle.

The young boys suddenly felt a chilling and creepy aura surround them.

"Hello boys" – Kakashi chuckled deeply.

The young lads began to quiver.

"May I ask what you are here for?" – Kakashi

"Ww-well we were going to walk Rin to the academy" – Kyo said nervously.

"In that case I hope you know that Rin chan is perfectly capable of going there by herself." – Kakashi smiled and then shut the door.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" – Rin said running down the stairs and heading out the door.

"Sorry about my dad" – Rin said sheepishly

The 5 young dashing boys just smiled and the 6 of them made their way over to the academy.

"What did I do?" – Kakashi said innocently but deep down inside he was on fire.

"Kakashi you knew as well as I did that boys would eventually be a part of Rin's life" – Sakura said hugging him and making sure he did not go after them.

"Rin…Rin!" – Kakashi called to his daughter inside his head as he sobbed.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself" – Sakura kissed him on the head and went to clean up the kitchen.

"That was a mean thing you did daddy" – Rei pouted.

Then stopped sulking and went for the door.

"Daddy where are you going?" – Rei asked

"Shh don't tell mommy, but I'm going to follow Rin chan okay? Our secret Okay Rei chan?" – Kakashi smiled

"Okay!" – Rei smiled

With that Kakashi disappeared with a poof. Sakura had just finished cleaning when she noticed Kakashi disappeared.

"Rei chan where did daddy go?" – Sakura

"He went to follow Rin chan and her boyfriends" – Rei whispered

"Did he now?" – Sakura giggled at how cute Rei was.

"Yeah, but it's a secret" – Rei whispered cutely into her mom's ear.


End file.
